One Day at a Time
by HG Rising
Summary: .:Drabbles:. One scene from certain choice days in Draco and Hermione's lives. Careful, those pickup lines can't hold everything up. .:DHr:.
1. Day One

**The **_**One Day at a Time**_** drabblefic is just that. One scene from one day out of Draco and Hermione's lives. Just cute pieces of fluff that revolving around a few pickup lines—modified of course-… you may or may not groan at the corniness of it all. Enjoy.**

**So I know that I have another story (_Once Fallen_) going on, but when plot bunnies are attacking you from all sides where they **_**just**_** won't fit you have to put them somewhere. Or they might and I just gave out major spoilers, but whatever. I'll deal with that later. But this is where they might go **

**Review, merci beaucoup.**

…

-Day One-

_In the office…_

There once was a witch named, Hermione. She was the busiest in all the land—or, you know, the Ministry of Magic. In fact, she was _so_ busy one particular day, she forgot to watch where she was going. She landed bum first onto the cold ground.

"I'm sorry are you hurt?" came her response reflexively.

The blond groaned from the marble floors. "Just a scratched elbow."

"Do you want a bandage?" she questioned as she helped him up.

"Bandage? Bah. I prefer old home remedies. A kiss will suffice." He looked at her from puppy dog eyes. How could any witch resist?... quite easily apparently.

"You can't be serious."

"Very," he continued seeing her pursed lips, "I'll follow you until you do and keep you from your oh so very _important_ work."

"_Fine_..." She briefly pressed her lips to his elbow. "There. Feel better now?" she found herself asking him, though not very nicely.

He smiled triumphantly, "No. But other parts of me feel simply fantastic."

"Fucking idiot."

"If by 'idiotic' you mean 'gorgeous', 'handsome', 'sinfully delicious' or any other words that those bints in accounting call me, then yes. I'm the most idiotic person you'll ever meet."

"Somehow I don't doubt that."

…

**It's always the people in accounting, isn't it?**

**Rated M for hints of sexual behavior and swearing(?) in later drabbles.**

**For whoever guesses the correct original pickup line from which I've modified to fit the story will get a sneak peek—meaning a line or two—of the next day in the drabblefic. Leave your preferred contact information, please, so that I can send it to you if you're right.**


	2. Day Four

**Sorely disappointed at the lack of attempts to guess the pickup line, but at least someone got it.**

**You may or may not have noticed that the days aren't in sequential order. I'm skipping a few days. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though however much I wish it were, it belongs to JKR.**

…

-Day Four-

_In a hotel on a stakeout mission…_

The Minister of Magic had just dispatched them on a joint reconnaissance mission. They arrived at the prearranged location and marveled at its squalid stature.

Draco entered from the door adjoining their two rooms. He set a course for her questionably clean bed, laid down, and settled in.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you have your own bed to sleep on?"

Without opening his eyes he spoke, "If I said no would you let me share yours?"

"Why do I bother?" she threw up her arms in frustration. "Come on, let's just get down to it."

"I don't know, Granger. Girls usually buy me dinner first."

"I meant the case file," she rolled her eyes, used to his cheekiness.

"Hold on. Wait a minute… this room looks a little shifty to me."

"Everything here looks shifty."

"You make a very valid point. More importantly, do those smoke alarms work?"

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, "I haven't exactly tested them. But I they look like they do, why?"

"Now, see. I have to disagree. Because if they did, they would've known that you were smokin' hot.."

A pillow traveling at high speeds hit him square on the forehead.

…

**Congratulations:**

**l. o. v. e. luna  
**

**They correctly guessed the correct pickup line for **_**Day One **_**which is something along the lines of: "**_**Do you have a Bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."**_

**If you missed it last chapter, try again for this update. It does not have to be exact, just close enough.**

**For whoever guesses the correct original pickup line from which I've modified to fit the story will get a sneak peek—meaning a line or two—of the next day in the drabblefic. Leave your preferred contact information, so that I can send it to you if you're right.**


	3. Day TwentyThree

**I think I like this one the best because of the sheer stupidity of it. Cute… but stupid! That should be a warning right there… ;]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though however much I wish it were, it belongs to JKR.**

…

-Day Twenty three-

_In a plane traveling to a muggle plaza in Italy in search of a missing person…_

Draco broke the silence between them, "Will you marry me?"

Not bothering to take off the airline issued cloth that covered her eyes, she automatically responded, "You're joking, right?"

There was a pause. "Yes actually. I'll revise that statement: You _will _marry me."

She snorted, "And why is that?"

With a slight yawn, he turned over to face her, "Because I know you're a romantic at heart and I know that you truly love me. And to prove it, I bet you'll say the words that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

"Fucking idiot."

"I knew you cared."

"Don't you want to know why I love you? I mean to say, other than your charming vocabulary …"

"Please, do tell."

"You look a lot like the first girl I married."

She tensed and finally took the cloth off her eyes. "Exactly how many women have you married, Malfoy? You're barely twenty-two."

He grinned at her toothily and reached for her hand, "None."

"Excuse me, stewardess? Is there _any_ way I can get my seat changed?"

…

**Congratulations:**

**l. o. v. e. luna - I must say you're quite good at this ^^  
which witch?**

**They correctly guessed the correct pickup line for **_**Day Four **_**which is something along the lines of: "****I hope there's a fireman around, cause you're smokin'!**_**"**_

**If you missed it last chapter, try again for this update. It does not have to be exact, just close enough.**

**For whoever guesses the correct original pickup line from which I've modified to fit the story will get a sneak peek—meaning a line or two—of the next day in the drabblefic. Leave your preferred contact information, please, so that I can send it to you if you're right.**


	4. Day FortyTwo

**Recycle any one of my AN's from either this or any other stories (maybe **_**Once Fallen**_**… yes that's a shameless plug) I've written. I'm too lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though however much I wish it were, it belongs to JKR.**

…

-Day Forty two-

_In a pub…_

The bartender eyed the blond man who sat beside the brunette who obviously didn't want the company.

Regardless of her discomfort, the bartender allowed him to sit. Money was money, "What'll you have?"

"I want a coffee like how I want my women."

She couldn't help but lift up her head to speak, "Don't you like your coffee black?"

"No… Bitter." He wanted a rise out of her, she just knew it, but she was ready for him now. They've been playing this game for far too long.

"Well then," she started huffily, "I want the fucking moon like how I want my men."

"Stunning and pale?" He stifled a laugh at her ridiculous attempt and ran a hand through his hair.

"No… Gone in the morning. Did you follow me here from my flat?"

"How utterly feisty, Granger. And no. Malfoys do not follow prey, they hunt them down." He licked his lips lasciviously.

…

**Congratulations:**

**l. o. v. e. luna  
kaylerr  
classyw_tch  
the sad panda**

**Who were all chose the correct pickup line for **_**Day Twenty three **_**which is something along the lines of: "**_**You look life my first wife! (How many have you had?) None.**_**"**

**You guys make me feel so loved. Thanks for participating. And FF has been really weird to me, so if neither of you four got it, then PM or email me and I'll send you a line from the next chapter as a replacement. :]  
**

**If you missed it last chapter, try again for this update. It does not have to be exact, just close enough.  
For whoever guesses the correct original pickup line from which I've modified to fit the story will get a sneak peek—meaning a line or two—of the next day in the drabblefic. Leave your preferred contact information, please, so that I can send it to you if you're right.**


	5. Day FiftySix

**Look forward to another chapter to **_**Once Fallen **_**in a few days, though no promises. This is just a distraction for you guys. Toodles.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though however much I wish it were, it belongs to JKR.**

…

-Day Fifty Six-

_In her office..._

"We can't keep doing this. It's not right."

"I can certainly take a hint then."

Hermione was startled by his tone and turned around to face him. She mentally smacked herself when she realized she fell into one of his many traps. The mischievous grin belied the solemn tone.

A little annoyed, "Why aren't you leaving then?"

"I'm waiting for my hint."

"It's morning, shouldn't you be hiding from the sunlight in a dark cave somewhere?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm your type?"

There was surprise written across her face, he _actually_ remembered what she said flippantly in the pub weeks ago after their first… _foray _into forbidden territory together.

"Don't be too shocked, love. I'm certain you've noticed how brilliant I am by now… inside the bedroom and out, right?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

…

**Congratulations:**

**l. o. v. e. luna – why am I not surprised?****  
which witch? – glad to see you're back  
the sad panda – don't worry, I DO have it saved, just keep guessing ****:]**

**They correctly guessed the correct pickup line for **_**Day Forty-two **_**which is something along the lines of: "**_**I like my coffee like how I like my women (Black?/Sweet?/Hot?) Bitter.**_**" That one was an easy one. ;]**

**No pickup line in this one. Maybe next time. Ta ta, darlings.**


	6. Day FiftyEight

**A new chapter of **_**Once Fallen**_** should be up soon, and it's nearly twice as long as one of my usual chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though however much I wish it were, Harry Potter belongs to JKR.**

…

-Day Fifty Eight-

_In a restaurant having lunch…_

Harry and Ron withered under her gaze. The previous week they had gone to Kingsley Shacklebolt, their commanding auror, to force her to take a much-needed rest. She seemed so tense.

"We were just looking out for you."

"And I appreciate it. Now don't you two 'men'," she air-quoted, "have some work to do? _You_ still have a job after lunch."

Recognizing her tone, they wisely chose to comply. Quickly saying their goodbyes, the two hurriedly left through the front door, leaving Hermione seemingly alone.

A blond wizard popped up from beneath the tablecloth, "Thought they'd never leave."

"Well, you hid right quick enough. But I was sure that Ron spotted your hair."

"Relax, love. I'm invisible."

"Invisible, really?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks to my stealth. Watch… can you see me?"

She stifled a groan, she was well-aware of this ritual he was obsessed with, "Yes."

"How about tomorrow night then?" He held out his hand.

"Charming."

But still she took his proffered hand.

…

**Try to guess this drabble's original pick-up line. Win and you'll get a few lines from the next scene. ;]  
Do it! Even if you don't care to know, I like to know if you guys are paying attention to Draco's cheesiness.**

**I swear, if some guy used those pickup lines on me, I'd laugh sooo hard just before I accepted their offer.**

**This fic should run up to about one hundred days? and since I'm skipping days, that would mean we're over half-way there to finishing.**


	7. Day SeventyTwo

**I told you guys **_**Once Fallen**_** was going to update soon. ;]**

**Disclaimer: It's a big big world and I'm a small small girl… who doesn't own Harry Potter or any of its franchises. Harry Potter, however, does belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

…

-Day Seventy Two-

_At the Burrow…_

"You've _got_ to be kidding, Ronald."

"But it's always meant to be this way… Harry and Ginny, _you_ and _me_… you know, together."

"Things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to." _I certainly didn't see myself shagging Draco during our Hogwarts years… or a few months ago, even! But if I did, maybe we would've started sooner._ Hermione's thoughts started to wander. Merlin,_ the man just screams sex! At least… he's got me screaming it._

"Hermione, aren't you feeling well? You were making funny noises."

"I'm fine, just clearing my throat to _make myself clear_." She blushed. "We don't work well together, Ron. We fight constantly, not very nicely either."

"Old couples fight!"

"Yeah, right before they divorce! And then they never speak to each other again. Do you want that to happen to us?"

"No. But I've got a feeling that there's something else that you're not telling me. Do you—do you already have someone else?"

Could she classify Draco as that someone else? as _hers_? "It's complicated." Sadly true.

"Is there any way to _un_complicate it?"

"I'm afraid to."

…

**Congratulations:**

**humathepuma – awfully sorry about the mixup****  
l. o. v. e. luna – ah, beloved regular?  
which witch? – you'll catch up to luna sooner or later. ;]**

**They answered correctly with something along the lines of: "**_**I'm invisible. (No you're not.) Can you see me? (Yes!) How about tomorrow night then, eight?**_**"**

**My apologies, cheesy!sweet!Draco isn't in this chapter, but he'll be back… with more pickup lines!**

**You know what? Eff it all! I'm determined to finish this within ten days. Expect updates with 30 hours (I have to sleep **_**some**_** time!) in between. It's not extortion, but fact. Reviews do keep me working harder! :]**


	8. Day SeventyNine

**Remember the promise, this is wayy under thirty hours. Time me! for the next update.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not my property except the original plot. Characters are JK Rowling's and whoever she chose to sell the rights to? I have no idea how that works.**

…

-Day Seventy Nine-

_Outside Hermione's office…_

"Hermione?! I know you're in there, it's been a bloody week, woman. Open up!" He knocked furiously on her door. Just as he brandished his wand planning to break it down by force, it slowly opened.

She sat at her desk surrounded by paperwork that piled up from her previous two-week vacation. Though she'd been back for a week, she found it hard to concentrate. _It's complicated_ she said. And damn it, she was right. What were they? They went out, secretly. They shagged, secretly. They _loved_, secretly. Though, his display outside her door was bound to raise some questions.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but a week ago, we were vacationing through Europe. _All _of Europe, even the educational bits. So what went wrong from when I left you at the apparition point and when I owled you not_ a day later_?"

"Ron."

"Excuse me?" His right eye twitched.

"He finally made a play for me."

Draco's mood darkened considerably, but his voice maintained a calmer pitch, "Did he?"

Hermione eyed Draco. He's jealous, that's a good sign of _something_, right? "I straightened him out."

"As well you should have."

"And why would that be, Draco?" Her ears perked up, waiting for his response.

"Because… I've never had a dream come true until the day that I met you."

She sighed, another line, another defense mechanism. "We were eleven. And you made fun of me constantly. Let's be serious, Draco. What are we?"

"And they say you're the brightest witch of our age."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you haven't figured out what you mean to me, then I must not mean to the same to you. I shouldn't have to say anything for you to _know_ what I think about us."

Her jaw hung slightly open. It wasn't some pickup line that he used to mask his emotions, no. He was being sincere. The love they shared wasn't a part of her imagination. This was real. _They _were real. She could cry tears of joy.

But before she could share her revelation, he was out the door.

Now she could _really_ cry.

…

**No pickup line in the last update, but **_**there is in this one,**_** so guess! If you guess the correct original pickup line, you'll get a sneak peek of a few lines from the next update. :]  
Or if you're just plain competitive.**

**I'm having too much fun with this to write for the other multi-chaptered drabblefic that I was supposed to start. But hopefully I can get that one out soon too **_**after**_** this.**


	9. Day EightyEight

**Goodness, I've been trying to log into ff. net the entire day, but the blasted thing wouldn't let me in. Anybody else getting that message? Blah blah blah. It's getting there! **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling of her any one of her associates. Meaning, I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make a profit from writing**_** fanfiction**_**. Tcch… I wish!**

…

-Day Eighty Eight-

_At Draco's office door…_

Nine days. Nine horribly long days. She had waited for Draco to show up, throw her a line, and everything would be back to normal. But no. She had seen neither hide nor hair of her cuddly ferret. She pouted.

For Merlin's sake, his office was right across from hers. Well, this time, she would be taking the initiative.

She knocked on his door. Expecting him to shout at her to get away, the door opened, allowing her entry.

And she said the only thing she could think of, she must have been as mad as a hatter to even try it. "Poof."

A little startled at her presence and choice of words, Draco met her eyes.

"I'm here. You have two more wishes." A hole sounded nice right about now.

She hid her increasingly red face under her bushy hair, hoping he'd ignore her.

Imagine her surprise when she heard a slight chuckle emanating from him. A chuckle which turned into a deep, rumbling laughter falling from his lips.

She snuck a peak at him from under her hair. Her eyes shined brightly.

"Now, why does it feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is in this room?"

"Because she made the most horrible mistake known to muggle and magic-kind. I'm so sorry, Draco," she choked backed the tears.

Draco paused, watching her display before slowly voicing his thoughts. "I'm sorry I didn't make myself clearer, Hermione. You have to understand… my family isn't exactly all hugs and kisses. Well, you've met them! It's hard for us to express anything. If it's one thing I need to learn from your Gryffindor lot is bravery. That's why I joked about it—_about everything_—but I meant every word. And I know I have to get past that. So here it goes. I, Draco Malfoy, will now say it to you. Straightforward. And serious... any moment now."

She gave him a funny look from behind her hair.

"I l—l—_lo—_" he growled in frustration.

Wiping her tears, she smiled. "That's fine for now. I love you, too. But one day, I better hear those words in its entirety. Now that we know where we stand. I think it best to show the entire world."

His eyebrow arched, and his heart quickened. Merlin, did he want to show every bloke who tried something funny with her that she was off-limits… _but…_ "Are you sure? Your friends aren't too _fond _of me."

"Yes, I am. I'm tired of doing everything secretly. You grew on me; you'll grow on them too." She was a bit uncertain, but it was her life. And he made it a much better one.

"I'm not a common moss, but how does a _very public_ play and dinner, followed by loads of _very private _hot make-up sex sound?"

"Why, Mister Malfoy, we might have to fight more often if that'swhat's going to happen every time."

"I disagree."

"What? Why?"

"No need for alarm, I'm just looking for another thing to fight over."

…

**Congratulations:**

**l. o. v. e. luna – yes it was basically a freebie!**** at least you know what i'm going through. and i realize i'm not alone in the ff. net... let's say: glitches?  
which witch? – keep going! she's bound to slip up sometime :]  
the sad panda – back again? what a joy you are!~  
kae-lae - so happy to see you again. :]**

**They correctly guessed the original pickup line which is something along the lines of (well actually, word for word, naughty copy and pasters! ;]): "**_**I've never had a dream come true until the day that I met you.**_**" I didn't change anything (what is there to change?) but it was a bit hard to spot… not! Even Hermione got that. ;]**

**Try again, dear readers, for this chapter's pickup line. There's TWO!**

**Good luck, darlings.**


	10. Day EightyNine: Ron

**Are these things getting longer or is it just me? I estimate four more to go. Since last time wasn't in 30 hours due to... unexpected problems, I decided to update earlier than predicted for me. ;]  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but Merlin do I love playing with its characters!**

…

-Day Eighty Nine-

_In Hermione's flat…_

"Where did it go? Where did it go? Draco's going to be furious."

"Malfoy? What's his problems got to do with you?"

She froze with one hand clutching a silver heel that was missing its partner.

"What has he got to do with you, Hermione?" His voice was eerily calm.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

He grabbed her by her shoulders, "Lie. Lie to me. Lie and tell me you aren't about to go out with _him_."

Oh, God, she didn't want to hurt him. But she and Draco were about to go public with their relationship, he'd most likely find out in tomorrow's _Prophet_. Better it be from her than that hag, Skeeter. "I'm not going to lie anymore." She pushed his arms off.

"That's rich."

Her eyes narrowed, "I've never lied to you."

"No, but omission is just as bad."

"You never asked."

"I never had to."

She faltered, he was right. Ron, Harry, and she used to share _everything_, every detail from their lives if the others weren't there to experience it with them.

"I'm late, Ron. We'll talk about this later."

As she made to reach for her other heel that was located right behind his person, he grabbed her arm, "We'll talk about this now."

"I thought I made this clear before. We're over, Ron. We've been over, and we never even began."

"You can't seriously be happy?"

"Happier, even." She couldn't help but feel as if she had just twisted the dagger that lay squarely in his chest.

He tried to form a smile for his first crush, his childhood friend, but there was a dark crack that formed along with it in his heart. The truth started to sink in. She would never be his.

"Tell me what it's like when you're with him."

She wanted to refuse, but his hold tightened, "I need this, Hermione. I _need_ to understand why you chose _him_ when I was always there. By your side to help you. Behind you to push you towards whatever you wanted. And in front of you to protect you from whatever."

…

**Congratulations:**

**mel – what a sporadic contender you are. I love you all the same. ha  
which witch? – you're one lucky witch!  
l. o. v. e. luna - you and which witch? are such competitors ;]**

**They correctly guessed the original pickup line which is something along the lines of: **_**"**__**POOF! (What are you doing?) I'm here, where are your other two wishes?**_**" and "**_**Why does it feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is in this room?**_**"**

**There was a reason why the other chapter had two, and if you haven't figured out why… it's because this chapter has none!... shocker.**


	11. Day EightyNine: Draco

**I was serious about finishing this! :]**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even (insert a number for age) yet, meaning... I'm pretty sure I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you'd tell me, right? _Right_? But I don't, it all belongs to JKR.  
**

…

-Day Eighty Nine-

_In front of the theatre…_

She was emotionally drained and wanted to do nothing short of collapsing. For her and Draco to finally be free to pursue their relationship as they wished, it cost her a long-standing friendship. She knew Ron would recover eventually, but she hated that he had something to recover from.

Limping down a cobbled street, she plopped herself on a curb next to an equally emotionally spent wizard in coal grey dress pants and a green dress shirt—it matched her own emerald green dress she thought offhandedly.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies. I heard it wasn't all that great anyways."

"It was your favorite play."

"So it was. What happened to your other shoe?"

"Ron was at my flat just now—"

He winced and a strangled laughing noise came from his throat. "I'm going to have to stop you right there because there's something I need to say now before it's too late." A deep inhalation of air. "I _love _you, and I don't want to lose you. There I said it." She made a motion to interrupt, but he forged on. "But I don't think I can even compete with your lifelong friends, the entire Weasley clan, your parents, my own, and about three quarters of the wizarding world… along with the absolutely terrifying idea that one day you'll wake up and figure out that you don't want me anymore and you never did."

"Draco, I—"

"It's pathetic for a Malfoy to be so invested in a gamble he's got no chance of winning, but you've got me, Hermione." Her eyes moistened. "You've got me. I'm supposedly the happiest man in the world because of some fucking piles of gold in the bank, but tell me what have I really got?"

His head fell into his hands.

"You have me." She took his head from his hands and cradled his body against hers.

Slowly, she tilted his chin slightly and pressed her lips against his. Short and chaste, it was the sincerity that left them breathless.

He had her.

She had him.

And on the little cobbled street, they had each other.

…

**I thought a pickup line would be a bit inappropriate in this chapter, but I'll be sure to fit one somewhere towards the end. :]  
It's NOT the end, by the way.**


	12. The Hundredth Day

**And so it's come to this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm borrowing JKR's dolls and having my wicked way with them, but for no profit mind you... other than utter joy!**

…

-The Hundredth Day-

_In embossed silver letters on a dark crimson wedding invitation on the Weasley countertop…_

_Miss Hermione Granger  
&__  
Mister Draco Malfoy_

_Request your presence on the day of their Eternal Union_

_On Sunday, the First of November  
The Strike of Midnight_

_At Malfoy Gardens,  
Malfoy Manor,  
Wiltshire, England_

_Reception to Follow in Ballroom Three of Malfoy Manor_

_Répondez s'il vous plait._

P. S. Weasley—you know which one you are—though I advised her against it, Hermione would really like it if you could come… she's been having fits and worrying herself to pieces, hell if I know why. Just some caution, if you dare anger or trouble my fiancée in any way on her day, consider your freckled arse hexed. I better see your red head—_all of yours,_ actually—at the wedding.

P. P. S. He doesn't mean it, Ron. You don't have to, but I would appreciate that one of my _best_ friends was there at my wedding, even if it is selfish of me. But on a similar note, I hear you've got your eye on one of the new auror recruits? To Molly and Ginny—boys, avert your eyes—since Harry's not all that happy about Draco either, I'm certainly not going to tell the two of you to bind and drag him to the ceremony, but I'm certainly not telling you _not _to do it. I find a _petrificus totalus_ combined with _locomotor_ works exceptionally well.

P. P. P. S. I very well do mean it. And how very devious of you, darling.

P. P. P. P. S. He's lying, he's really just a cute, cuddly _ferret_. I am not devious, I never ordered them to do anything against their will. By the way, Ron, I sent _her_ an invitation, too. Best wishes.

P. P. P. P. P. S. And Potter's will amounts to nothing? I'll keep that in mind for future dealings. Now, I've had it with these post-scripts. Me: Big, scary, _handsome_ dragon, ready and willing to kick your ass if you lot don't come. Your annoying presence is _required_ so that Hermione doesn't chew my head off. Because Hermione: Tiny, scarier, _hot_ minx and not above withholding sex.

Before his fiancée could read what he wrote, Draco tied it quickly to his owl's leg and sent it off with the hopes that she'd never see its contents again. Not above withholding sex, indeed.

…

**Next chapter will be **_**sure**_** to contain a pickup line, just wait, too bad it wouldn't matter whether or not you got it, though. That's the last chapter. And I know that Ron should be more hurt and have more time to heal, but I needed to keep it within a hundred days. Bite me. :]  
Or, if you're not happy with that, I find that the best way to get over a girl superficially is to get another girl. Yes, a downward spiral, if you will.**


	13. The Final Day

**And so it's come to this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! The dolls****—****coughs****—****characters that I play with belong to JK Rowling.**

…

-The Final Day-

_On the unpaved roads of Florence, Italy…_

Draco and Hermione sat inside an airy gelato shop watching a fair-haired boy of seventeen attempt to pick up a comely, local girl of twenty-three.

The boy's voice outside carried into the shop. The two could easily hear the boy's words from their table.

Speaking no words, they silently watched the young boy and girl interact.

The boy's lips moved and the couple listened intently, "I'm not from around here, could I get some directions?"

Hermione started to laugh but her husband's hand was firmly clasped over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Naively, the unsuspecting girl nodded, "Of course. Where were you planning to go?"

"Straight to your heart." A moment of silence, and then...

Raucous laughter broke out from the shop. Draco couldn't keep Hermione shut for long as he needed both his hands to clutch his sides as he openly laughed at his son.

The girl took this distraction as a cue to escape. _B__oys_, she thought.

The seventeen-year-old walked over to the couple, glaring. "Merlin. _Mother, _you promised you would stop eavesdropping on me. And, f_ather_, you promised to keep her in line. Quit laughing. It's not as if you two were any better."

"At least I've a girl to show for it."

"You got lucky."

"Multiple times, how did you think you got here?" Hermione's laughter sharply increased as her oxygen supply drastically decreased.

The boy's eyes twitched noticeably and did an about-face away from his embarrassing parents in search for another prey that would be more susceptible to his charms.

Unfortunately enough for the female population, he was very much like his father.

…

**I la-la-love you. :]**

**Will try to finish **_**Once Fallen**_** and the new story soon, I _swear_... or just _Once Fallen_. **

**Special thanks to:  
**ewe? believer  
visacard  
soccercrazyfreak  
One Of The Fallen  
kayko15  
Luida  
blueskyshymoon08  
Melora  
mandy's candies  
Jj Jordan  
manic depressive  
upton_mattieupton  
my. weird. alerts. going. off  
flipstahtrickstah  
veela!fleur**  
**Platey  
lowlypeon626**  
**dramionefish  
Boricuamami1987  
**  
For Reviewing and feeding my addiction.**

**Even specialer thanks to:  
**l. o. v. e. luna with 8  
which witch? with 6  
the sad panda with 3  
humathepuma with 3 - you gain my digital love?  
mel with 2  
classyw_tch with 1  
kaylerr with 1**  
**Kae-Lae with 1  
**For humoring me and guessing the pickup lines, ordered from the number of correct guesses… So actually you **_**could**_** guess this one's pickup line and your rank will increase, but that's all you'll get. That and my love, but that last one's virtually worthless. :]**


End file.
